


German Is Hard

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, German, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean interrupts Cas while he's studying German. Confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm from Germany and I just wanted to integrate it in a fic somehow and this is what came out of it. Since it's my mother language I'm really good with the spelling and grammar and stuff, but I feel like I did a poor job explaining it in this fic. However, the purpose of my writing is not to teach you German, so whatever ^^
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

"So, is it complicated?" Dean asks from his position on their bed, sitting opposite his boyfriend Cas. Cas, whose nose is currently buried in a German textbook - and has been for the past two hours.

Dean is bored out of his mind.

Cas hums in acknowledgement and quickly finishes the paragraph before marking his spot and looking up at Dean.

"German?" he asks. Dean nods.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I like the challenge. It's very...different than English, I'd say, even though many words are similar", Cas tries to find a way to explain it to his boyfriend.

"For example?" Dean questions. Cas sighs. Studying would have to wait for now.

"For example, they have 'der', 'die' and 'das' where we only use 'the'." Dean looks at him with a look of confusion, so he elaborates. "We say 'the dog', 'the cat', 'the horse', in Germany they say ' _der_ Hund', ' _die_ Katze' and ' _das_ Pferd'."

"Well, that's bullshit. What kinda purpose does that even have?" Dean scoffs. Cas chuckles at his indignation.

"I don't know. But 'der' is used for things that are male, 'die' is female and 'das' is neutral", Cas explains further. Dean frowns.

"So 'dog' is male, 'cat' is female and 'horse' is neither? What the actual fuck? That doesn't make any sense to me!"

"That's how it is, Dean. I don't know why. But it's like that in most other languages. French for example. Just that, while 'car' is neutral in German, it's female in French. For them, everything is either male or female. That makes it even more confusing, the fact that it's different everywhere", Cas says, trying to hold back his laughter while Dean's frown gets deeper and deeper the longer he talks.

"Cas, babe, that's ridiculous."

"Well, then you sure don't want to know that Germans write every word where you can put a 'the', or rather 'der', 'die', 'das', before starts with a capital letter", Cas goes on, just to rile Dean up even more.

"God, you're giving me a headache. That's so unnecessary!" Dean whines. Cas just grins at him devilishly. "Cas, why the hell do you torture yourself with this crap?!"

"Dean, you know that I want to work as a translator after college. I kind of have to speak more than one language for that." Cas leans over and presses a brief kiss to Dean's lips. "Can I go back to learning that terrible, horribly complicated language now?" he asks teasingly. Dean glares at him.

"No. First I wanna know if it at least _sounds_ good", Dean declares petulantly.

"In my opinion, English sounds better than German. It can sound kind of...harsh, I guess."

"Talk to me. In German. Please", Dean begs, putting on his best imitation of his brother's puppy dog eyes. Cas rolls his eyes fondly.

"Dean, it wouldn't sound as good as a native German anyway. I'm sure I have a pretty heavy accent", Cas tries to fend him off self-consciously.

"Oh, c'mon, Cas. I couldn't even tell the difference 'cause I dunno how a native would say it, so..."

"No, Dean", Cas refuses again.

Suddenly, he finds himself on his back with Dean sitting on his thighs, pinning his arms down with his hands on Cas' wrists. "Please, Cas. Say something. Anything. Or I'll tickle you", Dean threatens with an evil grin. Cas eyes widen comically.

"No, Dean, please don't! That's not fair! You're such an assbutt!" he sputters indignantly. Dean laughs.

"Well, then..." he says as he slowly lets one hand wander towards Cas' stomach. As soon as he starts wriggling his fingers, Cas is squirming and gasping beneath him.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Stop! Please, Dean, stop it!!" The tickling immediately ceases and Dean stares down at him expectantly. Cas racks his brain for something to say with his limited vocabular. Suddenly, he has an idea. He's never had the guts to tell Dean, but like this, he wouldn't know, right? He could say whatever he wanted to say and Dean would be none the wiser. So he takes a deep breath, looks Dean square in the eye and says,

"Ich liebe dich."

Dean sits up a little, mulling the words over in his head. Finally, he looks back down at Cas.

"Doesn't sound too bad. What's it mean?"

Shit.

Cas averts his gaze and he can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"What's up? It's not something dirty or whatever, is it?" Dean asks with a grin. Cas shakes his head once. "So then why won't you tell me? Come on, spit it out. Or do I have to tickle you again?" Cas lets out a sigh of defeat.

"No, no, I'll tell you. It means...I uh--I love you", he says softly, still not meeting Dean's gaze. His face feels like it's on fire. He closes his eyes and dreadingly awaits Dean's reaction. It is not what he expected.

"Really?" Dean whispers, sounding almost... _reverent_. Cas opens one eye cautiously, looking at his boyfriend's face. He doesn't dare getting his hopes up, but Dean seems happy, even if a little overwhelmed.

"Cas? Do you really mean that?" he inquires again. Cas decided to take the plunge.

"Yes. Yes, Dean, I love you", he confirms, trying to keep his voice steady. He's sure Dean can _hear_ his heart pounding inside his chest.

Then Dean is leaning down so that his lips are just an inch from Cas' and he can feel Dean's breath ghost over them as he speaks.

"I love you, too, you dork."

And then his mouth is on Cas', kissing him passionately and for the first few seconds Cas is too stunned to reciprocate but then his brain catches up with everything and his arms wrap around Dean's shoulders as he kisses him back enthusiastically.

The textbook falls to the floor, forgotten, as they roll around on the bed, desperate to get out of their clothes.

XXX

An hour later, Dean and Cas lay, limbs tangled and chests heaving, on their bed, worn out and tired. Just before Cas slips away into dreamland, Dean speaks up.

"I guess German isn't so bad after all", he says with a chuckle. After a minute of silence he adds, "I love you." Cas falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback as always greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Also: Sorry to everyone who is waiting for an update on one of my WIPs, I didn't get around to do much writing these last months and I especially lack inspiration for those two. But they are not abandoned, I promise! I hope I'll manage to continue soon! See this as kind of a warm-up after these few months of break, lol ^^


End file.
